


Trost Criminal Investigation Services

by Germanhowl



Category: NCIS, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germanhowl/pseuds/Germanhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Summary has yet to come)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Attention!"

The soldiers all stood in a straight row, saluting their commanding officer. They stood tall with their heads held high but that didn't stop their eyes from liking around. The commander's hard gaze stared at the row soldiers as he walked with his hands behind his back. His eyes narrowed when he noticed one of soldiers wasn't in line.

"Where's Lieutenant Jaeger?" He asked the group in a stern tone of voice.

"She was last seen in her dorm sir!" One of the soldiers replied.

"No one saw her in the mess hall this morning, sir!" Another piped up.

The commanding officer had a slightly puzzled look on his face when he heard this. The lieutenant was never late especially when it came to roll call.

"Dismissed!" He ordered his troops, giving them a quick salute.

He quickened his pace with his two generals in toe until they arrived at the lieutenant's dorm door. The commanding officer knocked on the door a few times, shouting for the soldier inside to get up.

Seconds turned into minutes and there still wasn't any sound coming from inside the dorm. The commander was growing furious with every second and just couldn't take it anymore. He entered the room, having the door nearly swing off its hinges as he did.

"Lieutenant Jae-"

He cut himself off when he saw what had become of Lieutenant Jaeger. His stomach turned when he saw the lieutenant lying in her bed as if she was sleeping with her eyes open. The only thing that wasn't peaceful about it was the amount of blood that stained the sheets. Her green eyes were glossed over and dry blood crusted the sheets where multiple stab wounds resided in her chest and stomach.


	2. Case of the Day

The familiar ding of the elevator rang through the office building as the sun peeked out from behind the trees.

"Ah! Another day... Another case." A tall, slender young man said with a yawn as he stepped off the elevator with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

His regular work suit was in order but his two-toned undercut hair was stubbornly sticking out in different ways. His almond-shaped amber eyes flickered over to where his teams cubical were as he spotted two of his co-workers already at their desks.

"And by that do mean another night of drinking, Jean?" A woman with chin length black hair commented from behind her desk. She leaned against her chair with her combat boots propped up on the desk. Her calm, black eyes were locked on the knife she was cleaning until the man walked passed her.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Mikasa." Jean teased as he stopped right in front of her.

"I don't see what's so funny about an obvious fact." Mikasa said in a monotone voice as she returned her gaze to her knife.

Jean narrowed his eyes as her before he turned on a short, small built blonde haired young man, who was snickering at Mikasa's comment.

"Marco again?" He asked as his large blue eyes scanned over his computer screen.

"So what if it was?" Jean snorted, "When was the last time you went out, Alert system?"

"Leave poor Armin alone, Jean." Mikasa huffed as she slipped the blade back in her pocket.

Armin torn his gaze from his computer screen and leaned back in his chair. He let out a small sigh as he rolled away from his desk.

"That's none of your business." Armin retorted rather shyly in response.

Jean just yawned in reply as he took another sip of his coffee. He disregarded the dinging sound of the elevator as it opened up.

Armin and Mikasa remained absolutely quite as a short statured man with a short, black haired undercut appeared. His suit was crisp, clean, and free of any wrinkles. His sharp, metallic grey eyes made him look terrifying, especially with the dark furrow that resided under them. He wore his usual scowl as he carried his thermos full of black tea in his hand.

"This coffee doesn't seem to be doing the trick." Jean said just before the man smacked him in the back of head as he walked passed.

"Maybe that'll wake you up." He muttered as he set his thermos on his desk.

"Ow... That hurt, boss." Jean muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Good. Now gear u-"

"Levi!"

The short man looked up at the staircase when he heard his name. He saw the tall, broad shouldered, man looking down at him as his blonde undercut hair caught some sunlight peeking through the window. Levi gave a simple nod as his crystal blue eyes locked on him.

"I know, Smith." Levi muttered before he looked back at the three, "There's a dead Lieutenant at Trost Military Base. Kirstein you're with Arlert. Meet up with Moblit and check it out. Ackerman, you and I are going to have a little chat. Elevator now."

The three all looked at each other before their gaze fixed back onto the older field agent. That earned them all a menacing looking scowl from Levi.

"On it boss. Let's go He-Mini." Jean said as he grabbed the keys to their black company car.

Mikasa watched as the elevator closed, dropping Jean and Armin off at the ground floor before Levi pressed the down button again. She pressed her red scarf closer to his face, inhaling the scent as they stepped on. Her dark eyes met Levi's as the door closed and he flipped the switch that cut the elevator's power off.

"What do you want to talk to me for?" Mikasa asked, not being able to stand the silences anymore.

"What's rule number ten?"

The senior field agent simply asked as he leaned up against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything... Unless..." Mikasa paused for a quick second before her expression darkened, "What's the case?"

"A Lieutenant was found dead in her bed at Trost Military Ba-"

"You know something and you're not telling me so just spit it out!" Mikasa paused for a second after she realized what she had said with the tone that she used, "I'm sorry boss... That was uncalled for."

"No it wasn't. It was an appropriate reaction actually. She was your foster mother after all..." Levi replied rather bluntly.

Mikasa's eyes widened; she stared at Levi as her jaw slacked open. She was speechless for a moment before her voice finally returned to her.

"How do you...?"

"It was in your file." Levi replied quickly, "Now... Remember rule number ten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know Gibbs' rules. You'll know Rule Ten.


	3. On Site Investigation

It was completely silence during the drive to the Military base. Levi couldn't blame Mikasa for being silent and had even let her drive. His gaze flickered over to the driver's seat every once and a while. He couldn't help but notice how tense the young woman was at the wheel. He noted how her arms were practically locked at a ninety degree and how tight of a grip she had on the wheel. He watched her for a long while before he stared out the window...

_Levi whipped his head around, ripping his gaze from his sniper rifle. His eyes went wide in shock over what Erwin just told him._

_"H-How?" He asked, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice._

_"A sniper from Titan shot their driver... They died in the crash..." Erwin replied in a mournful tone, "I'm so sorry Levi..."_

_Levi's grip tightened around his weapon. His eyes closed as he tried to compose himself. How could he? His beloved partner and daughter were dead..._

"Levi?"

Levi snapped from his thoughts and saw that they were pulling into the military base. He watched as Mikasa parked the car and went to open the door, which was when he leaned over and reached across Mikasa to close the car door before she slipped out.

"It'd be best if you stayed here. I don't want you doing something rash or something you'll regret later on." He said, locking his narrow, ice cold glare on her.

"I'll be fine." She replied simply as she slipped on a pair of gloves.

"That wasn't a request Agent Ackerman." Levi said, the words dripped like venom off his tongue as he slipped on his own black leather gloves and stepped out of the vehicle.

He could see that the T.C.I.S van and Jean's car was parked a bit closer to the crime scene. He raised an eyebrow when he was stopped just as he reached the yellow tape and flashed his badge at the soldier.

"Special Agent Levi." He muttered just before he stepped under the tape, shoving his badge back in his pocket.

He walked right into the crime scene and spotted Jean and Armin already snapping pictures of the scene. The body remained right where it was found, completely untouched.

"Oh hey boss." Jean said, glancing over at Levi before he returned to his camera.

"What we got?" Levi asked as he loomed over the corpse.

"Lieutenant Carla Jaeger. She was 45-"

"Where's Moblit?" The shorter man asked, cutting Jean off.

"He's... Uh..."

Armin paused for a minute to gather his thoughts, only to have the sound of wheels enter the dorm.

"He's right here!" He finished as he looked at the man who had just walked in with a stretcher and a body bag.

Levi watched as the light brunet came rolling in with his equipment. He wore his usual gear as he started pre-examining the body.

"What do we got he-"

Levi's eyes narrowed at Jean, cutting him off when he noticed that he wasn't wearing any gloves. His eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance at him before he turned around to face Moblit.

"Permission granted Arlert." Levi said out of the blue. A small smirk crossed his lips when he heard a faint 'smack' from behind him.

"This poor woman..." Moblit muttered as he looked over the body, "Killed in her sleep..."

"Nobody had access to her room besides her, yet the door isn't broken down." Levi added.

Moblit opened his mouth to speak, only to be stopped when Jean spoke up.

"Hey boss... Better have a look at this..." Jean called Levi over.

Levi walked over to look at what Jean was calling him over for. He blinked in surprise when he saw shattered glass scattered all across the floor on the other side of the bed. He pushed back the curtain to see a large gaping hole from where the criminal entered and escaped through.

"Looks like they weren't that careful with tracking mud." Armin added as he snapped a picture of the boot print.

Levi kneeled down before the window and inspected some the small pieces, seeing little specks of blood on a few. He picked a few pieces up before zipping them up in an evidence bag.

"If you're going to commit a crime... Do it right for crying out loud." He muttered, "We'll have Hanji analyze this. Let's pack it up and head on o-"

"Wait!"

The team's gaze all flickered over to the doorway when they heard the shouting of some officers coming from outside. It was then that a man suddenly appeared, completely out of breath in the doorway. He looked to be no older than 21 years old with his military uniform on. His tannish completion and short, dark brown hair matched that of the dead woman's.

"Oi! This is a restricted area. Who gave you permission to enter?" Levi asked in a ice cold, stern tone of voice as his gaze narrowed on the man.

The man's large sea-green eyes grew even wider when he made eye-contact with the shorter male. He shot up, standing up straight as he saluted the other.

"My apologies. Cadet Eren Jaeger of the 104th cadet corps, sir." The man replied in a loud voice that made Levi cringe a bit.

"At ease, cadet." Levi replied as he stood up straight, "So... I assume you're Lieutenant Jaeger's son."

"Yes sir. I just received word of what had happened and came to see if it was true." Eren replied, putting his hand down at his side.

"Yes it is but it's nothing we can't handle." Levi replied while the rest of the team was packing up around him, "We'll contact you soon for further investigation. Now if you excuse us Cadet..."

His ice cold gaze locked onto the man's for a second before he pulled away as he walked right passed him. The man's gaze looked all too familiar to him and it made his stomach twist into knots as his deceased daughter came to mind.


	4. Remember the Rule part I

Levi couldn't get those ocean-green eyes out of his head up until they headed back to Headquarters. He finally composed himself again before he looked at his team.

"Alright! Let's-"

"Levi!" Erwin called from the top of the steps, looking down at the team, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Levi glanced upward to meet Erwin's gaze. He let out a small sigh before he glanced back at his team.

"You know what to do." He said before he climbed up the steps to meet the blond director.

"It's about Mikasa." Erwin said, cutting the Special Agent off a second time before he even had time to open his mouth, "Do you think she'll be alright working this case?"

"Yes I'm sure of it. I already talked to her about it but I'll keep a close eye on her." Levi replied before he took another sip of his tea.

"And what about you?" Erwin asked which earned him an arched eyebrow from the raven.

"What about me?" Levi echoed with a small hint of annoyance in his voice, "If you're asking if I'm okay I am."

"I know you Levi. You're going to try and make it connect with something Titan did." Erwin whispered, "I know you will."

Levi's eyebrow twitched in respond as he shot a glare at his director. "And? If that's all you have to say then I'm going to check up with Moblit's progress." He said before he felt three pairs of eyes staring at him.

He glanced back down the steps, only to glare at his team that was just standing there watching them.

"Don't you three have jobs to do?" He asked them, which made Armin and Jean scramble over to their desks.

Levi let out a sigh and took another sip of his tea before he walked passed Erwin.

"Levi."

The raven didn't stop when his name was called as he walked down the hall and onto an open elevator.

"We're not done talking about this."

"I know. I know." Levi replied as he pressed one of the floor buttons. He leaned up against the wall as the elevator doors closed shut.

The raven let out a small sigh as he stepped into the autopsy room, smelling the familiar scent of disinfected that engulfed the room. His black shoe clicked against the tile floor as he walked up to Moblit, getting his attention without even saying a single word.

"Oh Levi! I thought you might want to see this." The doctor spoke as he looked up at the senior field agent.

"See what exactly?" Levi asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked down at the corpse, "She was stabbed several times in the chest."

"I'd think you've been on this job long enough to know that that's not always the case." Moblit said with a small chuckle, "She did die from her wounds but what baffled me was the fact there was barely any struggle involved."

"I noticed that too.... There's hardly any bruising if none at all." Levi said, looking over the body.

"Well after sending the measurements of the stab wounds to Hanji I found this...." Moblit said as he lifted up the women limp arm and showed it to the other male.

Levi squinted a bit as he looked over at the arm, trying to figure out what the doctor was showing him until he saw a small purple puncture wound right into her vein.

"Drugs?" Levi suggested.

"Yes and no." Moblit corrected, which made him received an arched eyebrow from Levi, "It was sedation. The killer could've tranquilized her."

"Or one of their companions... We could be dealing with multiple killers now."

"I already sent a few blood samples and the samples we picked up from the crime scene down to Hanji."

"Alright. I'll go check in on her. Not bad." Levi said as he patted the other man's shoulder and walked off.

He ran his hand through his raven-black locks and leaned up against the elevator wall. He folded his arms against his chest in deep thought, trying to wrap his head around all this. This case was only getting thicker like a mid-morning fog the more they investigated. It wasn't long before he was greeted with the sound of some kind of rock music (if you could call it that) once the elevator doors opened up at the basement level.

"Levi!"

The shrilling, excited cry was already giving the senior field agent a headache. He didn't even have time to get one foot out of the elevator when two hands grasped his own and pulled him inside with such a force that he almost lost his balance among the series of computers that laid around the lab. He scowled at the women that had dared to pull him along like a rag doll.

She was a foot or so taller than him (which wasn't hard to do) with wide hazel eyes, that were shielded by the light bouncing off the lenses of her glasses. Her brunette colored hair was pulled back into a messy bun that left some locks hanging loosing on the sides.

"I'm so glad you're here! I found this!" She squealed happily as she pulled up the results of the blood tests.

Levi quirked an eyebrow as he looked at the picture and then to the women whose wild, smiley expression caused him to be a bit on edge.

"What the hell am I supposed to be looking at, Hanji?" He hissed in slight annoyance as he narrowed his gaze at the screen, trying to make sense of it.

"Benzodiazepine!" Hanji replied with a small, happy shriek.

"Bless you." Levi replied in his usual monotone voice.

"No Levi." Hanji said with a small groan as she shook her head, "I ran some tests on the blood Moblit sent down to me. There were minor traces of Benzodiazepine in her blood."

“Which is a kind of tranquilizer…” Levi said, taking a guess from what Moblit had told him in the lab.

“Correct.”

“Which means there was a plan involved and possibly with multiple people involved as well.”

“Well someone’s on a roll today!” Hanji teased which made her receive a glare from the senior field agent.

“I better make sure those three upstairs are doing their job. Come find me when you get any new information.” Levi said as he turned on his heel to leave, “Oh! And there’s a little something in it for you if you get something new soon.”

He could hear Hanji squeal as the elevator doors closed shut behind him. Levi let the elevator run up to the main floor before he cut the power off. He need some time to actually stop, think, and breathe about this case. He took a few deep breaths before he finally composed himself and opened the elevator.

“Hey boss! The Director came by and left something on your desk….” Armin called from his seat before he went back to typing away at his computer.

Levi raised an eyebrow as he turned the corner into his team’s space and made his way to his desk. It didn’t come as a surprise to him when he found a box of black tea lying on his desk, knowing that Erwin knew his favorite kind of tea by now. He narrowed his metallic grey eyes at the sticky note that was left on the box when he turned it over. The only thing the note had on it was…

_Rule #10_

Written in Erwin’s neat, fluid handwriting.


End file.
